


Early Dawning

by GotTheSilver



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode Related, Established Relationship, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 05:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5362544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GotTheSilver/pseuds/GotTheSilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a pre-cursor to episode 11x08, or, what we didn't see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Dawning

**Author's Note:**

> idk I like sleepy dudes.

Dean, for some reason, is awake at ass thirty am and this is not what he wants from his life. At all. It’s the kind of awake where he has no hope of getting back to sleep, and that really fucking sucks because Cas is still asleep, his warm body pressed up against Dean, and even if his cold feet are pressing against Dean’s shins, there’s nowhere Dean would rather be. Rolling over on his side, Dean curls an arm around Cas’ waist and shuffles closer, rubbing his nose against Cas’ cheek.

“Mmm, no,” Cas mumbles, his mouth against the pillow.

“No?”

“Sleep.”

Dean involuntarily smiles and nips at Cas’ nose, laughing outright when Cas grumbles, half heartedly swatting at where he thinks he can reach Dean.

“ _Dean_ ,” Cas whines, burrowing under the covers. “Go ‘way.”

Sighing, Dean rubs his fingertips against Cas’ skin before sliding out of bed. He puts his slippers on, and grabs the robe from where he threw it on the chair last night. Scratching his beard, Dean heads out in search of coffee, closing the door softly behind him.

*

Imaginary friends. Sure. Why not. Dean walks back to the bedroom, his robe still wrapped tightly around him. Obviously that’s what his life needs the addition of before he’s even had coffee. Opening the bedroom door, Dean finds Cas sprawled across the bed, taking up the space Dean had left behind. He stops in the doorway to look at Cas, wondering how the hell they got to the point where just looking at Cas gives him a calmness Dean doesn’t think he’s ever had before.

Climbing onto the bed, Dean lays on top of Cas, huffing against the mess of hair that ends up in his face.

“Dean?”

“Yeah, Cas?”

“I trust there’s a good reason why you’re laying on me?”

“Got a case,” Dean says, not making a move to get off Cas. “Gotta go.”

Cas is silent for a moment, nothing but the sound of their breathing filling the room, and it’s almost enough for Dean to forget what the hell is going on in the bunker.

“Should I—do you want me to come?”

“What?” Dean lifts his head and stares at the back of Cas’ head. “No, Cas, you’re still healing. This is—it’s nothing big. We’ll be back before you know it.”

“You say that like you think I don’t miss you.”

“Cas—”

“I do miss you when you’re not here, Dean.”

“Me too, Cas,” Dean says after a beat. “I miss you when I’m not here.”

“When do you have to leave?” Cas says, not so subtly pushing his ass back against Dean’s groin.

“Too soon to do that,” Dean groans, rolling off Cas. He stays on top of the blankets because he knows if he joins Cas under there, he’s not going to want to leave. It’s not like he wants to leave anyway; can think of nothing better than a lazy morning with Cas. He was going to make cinnamon rolls today and instead he’s probably going to be eating something that shouldn’t be sold to humans. Staring at the bundle that is Cas in blankets, Dean pokes his side, smiling when Cas yelps. “Do I get a goodbye?”

Cas shuffles around, and then his face is peeking out the top of the blankets. He blinks sleepily at Dean before yawning, and Dean knows he’s too far gone because he even finds that attractive. “Are you sure you don’t need me?”

“I’m sure. Not until you’re fully recovered. I want you healthy.”

There’s a nod from Cas, and Dean hopes he gets it. That it’s more than Dean needing him healthy for the upcoming fight, that it’s Dean wanting him healthy because—well. Dean needs him. More than he likes to admit.

“Be safe,” Cas says, propping himself up and leaning in, placing a soft kiss against Dean’s forehead. “Please.”

“Yeah,” Dean says, his cheeks flushing as Cas dots light kisses against his face. “I’ll try.” And he will. Dean has a _home_ , and a person to come home, and he’s gonna fight to keep that. He’s not going to lose.


End file.
